Bleach's Christmas Party
by adiliqueen
Summary: Yamamoto came to the meeting of the Gotei 13 & others, but he never thought that the peoples in this meeting would make this boring, official meeting to a Christmas party! He tries to find the man responsible, but will he be able to find him? NO ROMANCE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**This One Shot is a commission for a competition of Swirlheart, and it will feature a Christmas story of Bleach (Well, at least a story with a background of Christmas). Enjoy the OneShot and please review afterwards.**

* * *

><p>"I shall now open the first meeting of the Gotei 13's higher ranks &amp; others this year!" Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander, yelled with his eyes both closed after getting into the meeting's room. After a few years he was trying to reject the idea of having a meeting so early this year, he couldn't reject it anymore when more people joined the suggestion in full agreement. He also, in his kindness, agreed every captain to bring another shinigami as long as he was part of the Gotei 13, and as long as it is from the Gotei 13 and the strength of a tenth seat or more. The 'others' part of the title, of course, was for all of the not-employed at the Gotei 13 who still deserved an invitation after the winter war such as Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. Leaving aside his thoughts, Yamamoto suddenly realized something. <em>It's too quiet. <em>When one minute passed after he noticed no one was answering him he opened one of his red eyes, and then both of them. And then he gaped. "What the hell is going on in here?" He yelled, finally noticing the loud music in the background.

The whole meeting place was completely re-decorated**. **It now became decorated with green and red decoration on the walls and with some pink bunnies with a white beard and a red hat, and from some reason, part of the paintings weren't even fully colored, much like a five-year-old way of drawing. Well, he knew why the bunnies there were (but he didn't bothered punishing the two responsible because of the 11th division's captain that will destroy Soul Society and the substitute shinigami that already destroyed it once because _someone _tried to execute her) but he was still mad. Oh yes. He was mad. And it's not that he couldn't somehow get over the decoration thing. And it's not that he would say anything to Yachiru and Rukia because of their drawings. He was still mad because of something completely else. All the people that were supposed to be attended still were in the meeting place only scattered all over the place, drinking, laughing and dancing. The arrangement went like that:

Half of captains and vice-captains and the other seated member the captains picked were completely drunk (Ikkaku, Kyoraku and Rangiku were the easiest to find as an example), while the other half was either dancing, singing or talking in the side (Unohana's creepy smile made Yamamoto understand she won't do anything to stop everyone, and Orihime enjoyed simply dancing around and singing together with the music in the background) or escaped from the scene to an unknown place to hide in until tomorrow (Such as Ukitake, who at least had a good excuse, Hanataro that ran away as soon as he saw a drunk Kenpachi approaching him and Toshiro, that knew he'd get somehow blamed for all the mess after seeing no captain was in any situation to silence everyone and get everything back to control).

Yamamoto went slowly to the closest person he saw and dragged him off the ladder he was on. "What the hell is going on in here? We were supposed to have a meeting here!" He yelled to poor Ichigo's ear, finding him hanging something that looked like a lion doll with a red, fancy dress, red hat and a white beard that kept crying and yelling "Nee-chan! Come to rescue me!" all the time at the top of the very, very decorated tree. In fact, if it didn't have a few green leaves uncovered Yamamoto wouldn't recognize what the hell were Ichigo and the Quincy decorating. Ishida, who just finished working on the doll's dress, was smiling in a corner, proud of his sewing skills.

"Huh? Gramps?" He turned his head. "I'm hanging some decorations for the Christmas tree over here, getting some help from Ishida." He answered, taking a bandage and shutting the crying doll's mouth with it. "Shut the hell up, Kon! Oh, and some people asked me to bring some old decoration from my house and hang it over here."

"I see." He closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them fully and yelled. "AND WHO THE HELL LET YOU HAVE A PARTY OF A HOLIDAY OF THE HUMAN'S WORLD OVER HERE, KUROSAKI ICHIGO?" He made a few of the guests of the meeting jump aside terrified, but he didn't mind.

Ichigo smiled awkwardly. "Renji and some of the other Shinigami from the Gotei 13 that were on a mission to the Human World asked me about that 'Christmas' thing they've heard about, so I explained that holiday to them. I never thought they would make a Christmas party… But this party is lovely, isn't it?"

Yamamoto, understanding he won't get any help from that guy, went to look for another person that might help him a little bit more understanding what the hell is that 'Christmas' thing and how the hell can he stop it. After a few moments of looking outside the window, asking for _someone _to end everything but didn't get any answer, he found Toshiro right before he sneaked out. Apparently, Rangiku chased him and brought him back here.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro!" Yamamoto yelled as soon as he saw him. "How would you explain that?"

"Explain what?" He decided to pretend that he didn't understand what the captain-commander was talking about, hoping to get away with some pathetic excuses quickly and run away from that damn party.

"This foolish party someone threw in the meeting place we're at!" Yamamoto yelled. "How come I've never been told about it? Who gave you permission to throw one over here? Because I'm pretty sure I've never been told of that foolish idea!"

"I'm sorry, Captain-Commander." Toshiro lowered his head, taking off his red hat Hinamori gave him a few minutes ago." I also wasn't told about this party, even though I was between the curious peoples that asked Kurosaki about that 'Christmas' thing. I never thought about throwing a party because of this occasion, and especially not here and at this time when there's a meeting."

"Do you have any idea who may be up to it?" Yamamoto questioned him, impatient.

"I have no idea. But asking Abarai and the others might be good for you as a beginning." He said quietly.

"I see. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turned to go quickly. "I'll ask them a few questions, Hitsugaya-taicho."

After getting through the walls of many people he didn't know or was willing to know (most of them were completely drunk, and sake bottles were given to those who weren't that drunk yet), he finally found one of the persons that came to the human world before – Abarai Renji.

"Abarai Renji!" He yelled as soon as he saw him.

"C-Captain-Commander…" Renji said. "May I help you somehow?"

"Were you the responsible man for everything?"

"Uh…" Renji looked around him. "What do you mean by everything?"

"This damn party, that is!" Yamamoto began to lose his temper, and Renji couldn't stop himself from taking a few steps backwards to keep a decent distance between them.

"I'm sorry, Captain-Commander… But I barely did anything about this party. I only told Rukia to help with the decorations after I was asked to."

"And who did tell you to help with the decorations?" Yamamoto asked slowly, trying to calm himself down.

"W-Who told me to help with the decorations, you ask? I-It was t-the fifth seat of the 11th division, Yumichika Ayasegawa." Renji answered quickly. "He said that 'It won't be beautiful unless you'll let me take care of it.'" Renji laughed a nervous laughter.

"I see. Thank you, Abarai." He said, turning and walking away, looking for the next suspect that's responsible for the party.

"Ayasegawa!" Yamamoto yelled, not bothering to show any kind of politeness and discarding any polite manners away.

"Yes, Captain-Commander, what is the problem?" He had a sake bottle in his hand, but unlike the others Yamamoto just pushed aside he at least still could recognize him and act politely and properly so he won't insult the strongest shinigami in the entire Soul Society.

"Are you responsible for this party?" He questioned him tiredly only to hear a quick 'No' and directions to the person who told him what to do. Oh, how he wished he could just tell the Shiba siblings to bomb the whole place up with their fireworks. But seeing the younger Shiba, Ganju Shiba, completely drunk and fighting with Ichigo at one of the corners and the older Shiba, Kukaku Shiba, kicking some boys who stared at her from her way to talk to Yoruichi properly, he gave up. It seemed like no one was willing to stop that party.

"I'M SICK OF IT!" He yelled with his reiatsu flaring around him. "I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE, AND I WANT TO KNOW IT NOW!"

"What, Captain-Commander? What are you asking about?" All of the attenders for the meeting asked together. If it wasn't that weird and he wasn't that frustrated Yamamoto would've think it was in purpose to annoy him.

"I'M ASKING WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS DAMN PARTY! STOP TRYING TO EARN TIME!" He yelled.

"We're not responsible for this party, Captain-Commander!" They shouted. "He's guilty!" They said laughing while pointing to someone else; many were pointing at each other doing so, Yamamoto noticed, and then got even more annoyed.

"Just how much sake did all of you drink?" He yelled, taking the microphone from a very annoyed Sui-Feng that was in the middle of singing a few songs in a row that from some reason, were all about either black cats or about praising cats generally. The fact that she didn't even notice her vice-captain that was in the meanwhile eating, or to be more precise, _consuming_ the entire buffet, praising Orihime Inoue's cooking skills instead or praising cats like his captain. "I want to meet the responsible person to all of this!"

"Okay!" Everyone yelled, and then pointed to the top of the gigantic tree that Yamamoto remembered that he questioned Ichigo beneath it. _But who the hell was everyone pointing at? There's no one there…_

"He's the responsible!" They said, still laughing. Yamamoto then noticed the weirdly dressed lion doll, exactly where everyone's fingers were pointing at, at the top of the tree. Kon waved to the laughing crowd.


End file.
